Reed Makes Cookies
by futbalfreak18
Summary: Victor/Reed Established relationship. Just supposed to be cute. Please R&R.


Reed Makes Cookies

By futbalfreak18

This was one of the first fanfiction I actually typed. Please R&R.

Nope, I don't own Fantastic Four either, nor do I claim any part of it. -cries quietly-

* * *

Reed had decided to cook, and being a genius you would think it would have been easy for him. All he had wanted to make were some home-made chocolate chip cookies for Victor. Not too hard right? And he had actually put what look like a decent batch of cookies into the oven. This was ignoring the sugar in his hair, the chocolate smears on his hands and face, and the two egg which had somehow ended up splattered against the white ceiling of his kitchen. Reed took a cloth and wiped himself off as best as he could. He then put the extra batter in its stainless steel bowl on the stove, and cleaned the ceiling with a wet paper towel. Who needs a stool when you have stretchy arms? Seeing he still had six minutes before the timer went off Reed settled himself against the counter opposite the electric stove and opened up the packet to where he had left off.

What packet? Why only the best fan fiction this world had to offer. Reed had to admit that he had something of a romantic buried in his scientific heart. The story of Meg Giry and Erik from "The Phantom of the Opera" could entrance him for hours. Something of Erik's powerful demeanor and deeply protective attitude reminded him of Victor, and Meg was the probably the best girl in the world for him. Reed had just begun the second chapter when the timer went off telling him to check the cookies.

Reed laid the packet on the counter so that the part he had read hung off the edge. Grabbing an oven mitt in the shape of a fish off of a hook next to the stove, Reed proceeded to open the oven and check the cookies. They were brown, but nowhere near the right solidity yet, and Victor would be home any time now. Reed pushed the tray back in the oven, shut it with his hip, set the timer for another two minutes, and quickly went back to reading. Reed did not notice that as he had shut the oven door, he had twisted the knobs controlling both the oven temperature and two of the burners including the one underneath the cookie dough.

The timer went off two minutes later and Reed stepped forward, story still in hand, grabbed his oven mitt, and went to check on the cookies. Just after he had opened the oven door, Victor walked in, back from running his multi-billion dollar business. If awards were given for worst possible timing, Victor would have secured first place by a solid margin. Hearing Victor, Reed spun around to greet him thereby dropping the oven door which fell to a few inches above the floor, causing the entire stove and oven unit to shake. This triggered the now burning and smoking cookies to fall onto the door and shake the unit more, and the bubbling cookie dough to fly from its place on the stove right on top of Reeds head.

Reed sunk to the floor, as he struggled to remove the bowl and its contents from his head. Victor had lunged forward, and quick as lightening had the bowl off of Reed's head, and Reed's head in the sink under cold water to cool and numb any burns. Then he quickly turned off the oven and burners, and through the cookies back into the oven before shutting the door. They could be taken care of later. He turned back to Reed.

Reed had turned off the water and was now sitting on the floor, his back against the cupboard doors below the sink. He was hugging his knees, his chin tucked between them, staring pointedly away from Victor. Victor was surprised he hadn't bored a hole through the earth to China already. He squatted in front of Reed. His hand went up to Reed's cheek, and he stroked Reed's face gently with his thumb. Reed was still avoiding his gaze, so Victor took in the image before him unabashed. There was sugar in Reed's hair adding to the grey streaks, dough now coated the top of his head. Apparently the water hadn't done anything to wash him off, but apart from a glaring red ring around Reed's forehead his head appeared unhurt. Victor's gaze continued downward. Melted chocolate chip smears and more cookie dough were scattered up and down Reed's face and upper torso. Reed's hands had suffered the most from the event and were now bright red. Reed had been wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark jeans that hung seductively low. Although the jeans were still intact, his shirt was now black from water spilling down his back during the rush to get his head under the faucet. Victor smirked.

"Well, it appears we have just suffered a minor catastrophe haven't we, Reed?" he said.

"I only wanted to make some cookies for you" Reed murmured still staring away from Victor. "Besides," he continued, "there have been two catastrophes today. My story just got burned to an utter crisp." Reed buried his chin deeper between his knees.

Victor looked back up at the stove. He hadn't noticed the nice pile of ashes on the back burner. Reed must have thrown the packet back there when he had turned to greet Victor. He turned back to Reed, and using the hand that had been stroking Reed's face he pulled Reed's chin up and forced him to make eye contact.

Whispering he said, "Then that makes three problems doesn't it." He smirked again. "One, we now have to clean up the kitchen." He glanced at the batter remains on the floor. Looking back up he again locked onto Reed's amber orbs, and continued. "Then, we have to replace your fan fiction. But first and foremost, I think we need to get you cleaned up." Victor slowly licked a smear of chocolate off of Reed's jaw bone. Pulling away, he just caught a glimpse of Reed's face lighting up, before he was tackled down to the kitchen's hard wood floor and lips crashed down on his. Victor quickly flipped their positions while simultaneously sending a small charge through Reed's body, and turning off the lights.

"Now Reed," he murmured quietly to mask his husky voice, "you made the mess, you earned the botto…". He was smothered by Reed's lips, and no more words were said.


End file.
